Rima XXXIX
by Tyrfing Laevatein
Summary: Mairu y Kururi deciden hacerle una pequeña visita a Izaya mientras este se encuentra en el instituto. Al principio piensa que solo han ido para fastidiarle, sin saber que el verdadero objetivo de sus hermanas es muy diferente del que él creía. Pero no todos los planes terminan como esperamos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Y así es como yo celebro el fin de curso. Con este precioso, hermoso, radiante, bello, bonito, lindo y vale ya paro. Dejémoslo en este one shot a secas. Debo decir que es el primer lemon que hago. Espero que a vuestras mentes pervertidas les guste :)_**

 _¿A qué me lo decís? Lo sé: es mudable,_

 _es altanera y vana y caprichosa;_

Las clases comienzan como cada mañana en la Academia Raira. Todos los alumnos van entrando a sus clases y toman asiento en sus respectivos pupitres. Muchos de ellos caen en la tentación de mirar por la ventana, ya que el aburrimiento y el calor del día estaban en su contra aquellos días. Tan solo les separaban unas semanas de las vacaciones de verano. Ese día, las clases fluían extrañamente tranquilas. Y es que Heiwajima Shizuo y Orihara Izaya, los dos alumnos declarados enemigos, estaban más tranquilos de lo normal. Izaya no había hecho ni dicho nada para hacer estallar la ira de Shizuo, simplemente se dedicaba a tomar apuntes de todo lo que el profesor iba explicando. Shizuo aprovechaba ese extraño comportamiento para tomar también sus apuntes aunque, de vez en cuando, lanzaba unas rápidas miradas hacia el chico moreno. Shinra miraba con una sonrisa cómo Shizuo observaba a escondidas a Izaya y, mentalmente, contaba los minutos que faltaban para el final de la clase. Kadota observaba también cómo el chico moreno escribía sin cesar en su cuaderno, sin dejar de pensar que su comportamiento era un tanto extraño. Finalmente la alarma sonó y los cuatro chicos miraron sorprendidos el reloj. En algún momento, Shinra había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que iban pasando, por ese motivo se sorprendió tanto como ellos al descubrir que la clase había terminado. Era el comienzo del recreo. Algunos alumnos salieron del aula para reunirse con sus compañeros que asistían a otras clases, otros se quedaron en los pasillos charlando y algunos pocos prefirieron quedarse en la clase.

Dos niñas pequeñas caminaban por las calles cogidas de la mano. Una de ellas se llevaba la mano libre a la frente de vez en cuando mientras se ponía de puntillas, intentando ver mejor entre la gente. La otra se limitaba a mirar a los lados y a los lugares más accesibles. Entonces escucharon la alarma de la Academia Raira anunciando el recreo.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Tenemos que llegar antes de que termine el recreo! – gritó una de ellas agarrando con fuerza la mano de la otra y echando a correr siguiendo el sonido.

Finalmente, gracias a las indicaciones de las señales y de algunas personas, divisaron la fachada de la Academia. Por suerte, la puerta principal estaba abierta, así que entraron sin pensarlo. Recorrieron un montón de pasillos, subieron y bajaron escaleras y se ganaron miradas extrañadas por parte de algunos alumnos. Cuando ya pensaban que se habían perdido, una chica morena se les acercó.

\- ¿Estáis buscando a alguien, chicas?

\- Buscamos la clase 2B.

\- Oh, no estáis muy lejos entonces. Seguid por este pasillo y girad a la derecha. Es la segunda puerta. ¿Puedo saber a quién buscáis?

\- ¡Genial! – gritó una dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar indicado.

La otra niña miró inexpresivamente a la chica y se inclinó un poco antes de hablar.

\- Muchas gracias. Disculpa a mi hermana, se emociona con facilidad – agradeció la niña antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a la otra.

\- Pero entonces, ¿a quién buscaban? – susurró la joven.

Cuando la niña inexpresiva y de cabello corto llegó al lugar donde su hermana la esperaba, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada y que su gemela la miraba ensimismada, sin saber si abrirla o no. Alargó una mano y tiró de una de las trenzas de su hermana hasta que ella se giró.

\- ¿Entramos?

No hizo falta que le respondiera porque, justo en ese momento, un chico abrió la puerta y las miró sorprendido. Ambas se miraron mutuamente y una sonrisa traviesa afloró en los labios de una de ellas. Rápidamente se colaron en la clase, sin darle tiempo al chico a reaccionar, y se abrazaron a las piernas de uno de los alumnos que, al estar agachado, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó.

La alarma dejó de sonar y, mientras algunos alumnos se apresuraban en salir de clase, Izaya comenzó a recoger su mesa para dejar espacio a su comida. Kadota se acercó a su mesa y, apoyándose en la ventana que había al lado, empezó a hablarle del trabajo que tenían que entregar la próxima semana. Izaya se había quedado mirando uno de sus cuadernos fijamente, lo que captó la atención de Shinra y Shizuo y, un poco más tarde, la de Kadota.

\- Izaya, ¿me estás escuchando? – dijo Kadota golpeando suavemente el hombro del chico.

Izaya dio un pequeño respingo en su silla y giró la cabeza para mirarle, dejando el cuaderno encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

\- ¿Ah? Un par de minutos tal vez… – dijo pensativo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo – ¿He estado hablando solo todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Me has hablado?

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Izaya? Hoy estás muy raro.

\- ¿Raro? ¿Pero qué dices, Dotachin? ¡Estoy como siempre! – dijo con una de sus enormes sonrisas. Pero no consiguió engañar a ninguno de los tres chicos que le observaban. Estaba más que claro que algo le pasaba.

Izaya comenzó a reírse de la "tontería" que había dicho Kadota y, una vez que estuvo satisfecho, paró y se inclinó para sacar algo de su mochila. Pero sus manos no llegaron a tocar la cremallera. Un repentino mareo se apropió de él y su cuerpo se tambaleó. Afortunadamente se salvó de caerse de la silla al agarrarse fuertemente a la mesa pero, al hacer eso, esta se volcó ligeramente y el cuaderno que allí estaba resbaló hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su mochila. Al ver eso, Kadota se acercó rápidamente a él.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó agarrándole de los hombros.

Izaya se removió un poco para librarse del agarre y se levantó de la silla. Kadota se separó de la ventana y se quedó cerca de él por si volvía a marearse. Izaya se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. Después levantó la cabeza y volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de sorpresa de Shizuo. Aunque el rubio estaba en la otra punta, pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos que no supo identificar.

\- Puede que sea por la falta de sueño. No he dormido bien últimamente – dijo entonces Izaya agachándose para recoger el cuaderno.

Todo pasó tan rápido que casi ni lo advirtió. Vio cómo un chico abría la puerta, luego escuchó murmullos, principalmente femeninos, y después se encontraba en el suelo con algo agarrado a sus piernas. Cuando se incorporó y vio lo que se aferraba a sus piernas con tanta fuerza, o más bien quienes, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Shizuo, Shinra y Kadota le veían esa expresión en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Izaya apartando a las dos niñas de él.

\- ¡Hemos venido a verte! – gritó la de las trenzas tirándose sobre él y abrazándose a su cuello.

Toda la clase permanecía en silencio. Nadie se podía creer lo que estaban viendo. El famoso Orihara Izaya, aquel que rehuía el contacto humano pero que decía amar a toda la humanidad, se dejaba abrazar como si nada por una niña pequeña que nadie sabía qué hacía allí.

\- ¿No deberíais estar en el colegio? – preguntó Izaya separando a la niña una vez más de él.

\- ¡Nos hemos escapado!

Izaya se levantó y, después de dejar el cuaderno otra vez en la mesa y de sacudirse los pantalones, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Voy a llamar a vuestra profesora.

Izaya comenzó a marcar un número y se llevó el móvil a la oreja. Entonces una musiquita rompió el silencio que llenaba la clase. La niña de pelo corto sacó un móvil del bolsillo de su falda y se lo enseñó a Izaya. Este suspiró y colgó, volviendo a guardar el aparato en su pantalón. Después recapacitó y lo sacó de nuevo.

\- Llamaré a la directora.

\- ¡Imposible!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No podrá atender tu llamada.

\- ¿Qué quieres…?

\- La atamos a la silla – habló despacio y sin expresión alguna en su rostro la otra niña.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la clase hasta que una carcajada lo destrozó por completo. Todos se giraron a mirar cómo un chico de gafas se recostaba en la pared y se agarraba el estómago sin dejar de reír. Las dos niñas también miraron y, al reconocer al chico, corrieron hacia él.

\- ¡Shinra-nii!

Las dos se agarraron a él de la misma manera en la que lo habían hecho con Izaya, salvo que Shinra les acarició el pelo en vez de apartarlas a la fuerza.

\- Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan, veo que seguís tan revoltosas como siempre – dijo Shinra sonriente –. Izaya, eres una mala influencia para ellas.

\- Tch – masculló Izaya sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su móvil.

\- ¡No! ¡Iza-nii no es malo!

\- Mairu – llamó Kururi a su hermana –. Iza-nii está llamando a alguien.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Es el chico más odioso que conozco!

\- Yo también te quiero – se burló Izaya llevándose el móvil a la oreja.

\- De eso nada – susurró Mairu mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzaba a Izaya.

Antes de que el móvil llegase a la oreja del chico se oyó un crack que le hizo mirar el aparato. Un objeto puntiagudo atravesaba la pantalla, que fue perdiendo su color hasta quedar completamente negra.

\- ¿Esta es mi navaja? – preguntó Izaya sacando el arma de su móvil.

\- Ahora no podrás llamar a nadie – sonrió Mairu diabólicamente.

\- Hay una cabina telefónica fuera. Eso no podrás romperlo – dijo Izaya antes de echar a correr y saltar por la ventana.

Mairu observó cómo su hermano aterrizaba elegantemente en el suelo y, antes de echar a correr, cómo se giraba para saludarla. Se separó de la ventana y se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento de Izaya. Kururi se acercó a ella y se subió a la mesa para hacerla compañía.

\- ¿No te preocupa que Izaya llame a vuestra madre? – preguntó Kadota mirando cómo Mairu jugaba con los bolígrafos de Izaya.

\- No va a llamar a nadie. Si lo hace, padre le echará a él la culpa de que nos hayamos escapado. Además, poco puede hacer cuando me he encargado de cortar todos los cables de esa cabina.

\- Eres incorregible, Mairu-chan – dijo Shinra comenzando a reírse.

\- ¡Ah, tengo una idea! Shinra-nii, cuando vuelva Iza-nii dile que nos hemos ido. ¡Vamos, Kuru-nee!

\- ¿Qué estás planeando? – preguntó Shinra antes de que las dos salieran de la clase.

\- Iza-nii no suele mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿verdad?

Shinra y Kadota negaron con la cabeza. Shizuo la miró fijamente, preguntándose qué demonios estaba planeando y qué clase de relación tenía con la maldita pulga. El resto de la clase también parecían interesados en las palabras de la niña. No todos los días podían ver expresiones de sorpresa en el rostro del chico moreno y ellas habían conseguido que el infame Orihara Izaya dejase caer un poco su máscara con su sola presencia.

\- Voy a romper su máscara – dijo mientras sonreía macabramente. Después agarró la mano de su hermana y salieron de la clase.

\- Esa niña es idéntica a Izaya, ¿no os parece? – suspiró Shinra sin dejar su enorme sonrisa de lado.

\- Oye, Kishitani – dijo uno de los chicos – ¿Quiénes eran esas niñas?

\- ¿Y qué relación tienen con Orihara-kun? – preguntó una chica castaña.

Por fin alguien había hecho las preguntas que tanto rondaban la mente de Shizuo. Gracias a esas pequeñas había podido ver expresiones reales en el rostro de la pulga y ahora estaba curioso acerca de sus identidades.

\- Digamos que ellas son, probablemente, su única debilidad. Las únicas por las que verdaderamente podría llegar a preocuparse.

 _"_ _¿La pulga preocupándose por alguien que no sea él mismo? ¿Acaso eso puede ser?"_

\- Me cuesta creer que Orihara se preocupe por alguien – dijo el mismo chico que había preguntado.

\- Puede que sea un bastardo insensible al que le encanta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, puede que por sus venas corra hielo en vez de sangre, puede que oculte sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una máscara de superioridad, pero, también, puede ser que todo eso cambie cuando se trata de sus hermanas.

\- ¿Hermanas? ¿Esas niñas eran sus hermanas?

\- Sí. Mairu-chan y Kururi-chan. Son bastante problemáticas. Tanto que ni siquiera Izaya es capaz de controlarlas.

El silencio reinó en la clase durante unos momentos mientras todos intentaban procesar la información que Shinra les había dado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de más de uno al pensar en la existencia de alguien que ni siquiera Orihara Izaya podía controlar. Sin embargo, las chicas no pensaban de esa forma.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Orihara-kun tuviera hermanos!

\- ¡Y son una monada!

\- ¡¿Habéis visto sus ojos?!

\- ¡Sí, son igual de hermosos y brillantes que los de Orihara-kun!

\- ¡Me encantaría ver a Orihara-kun cuidando de sus hermanas!

\- ¡Sería una imagen muy tierna!

\- ¡Orihara-kun tiene buen corazón después de todo!

 _"_ _¿Esa pulga bastarda buen corazón? ¡Por favor!"_

Las chicas, que se habían reunido en un grupo, continuaron fantaseando acerca de cómo sería el comportamiento de Izaya respecto a sus hermanas.

\- ¿Qué te parece a ti, Shizuo? – preguntó Shinra viendo cómo las chicas gritaban emocionadas.

\- Tch. No puedo creer que las chicas piensen que esa maldita peste tiene un buen corazón.

\- Bueno, hay que mirarlo desde su punto de vista. Izaya es bastante atractivo y, a pesar de su personalidad, muchas chicas se le han declarado. También algún chico.

\- ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de esa pulga? ¿Y desde cuando es atractivo? Pensaba que solo tenías ojos para Celty.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Y los tengo! Pero precisamente porque tengo ojos también veo la belleza masculina. ¿O me vas a negar que Izaya es atractivo?

Las mejillas de Shizuo comenzaron a teñirse de rosa mientras la sonrisa de Shinra se hacía cada vez más enorme. Entonces Kadota se acercó a ellos y, sin darse cuenta, salvó a Shizuo de responder una pregunta muy incómoda.

\- Las chicas de ahora están cada vez más locas – dijo nada más llegar a su lado.

\- Suenas como un anciano Kadota – rió Shinra –. Pero quizá tengan razón.

\- ¿Razón? ¿No has oído eso de "antes que el sentimiento de su alma, brotará el agua de la estéril roca"?

\- ¡No sabía que podías aprenderte partes de poesías! Pensaba que tu cerebro no dab…

\- ¿Quieres que te golpee? – interrumpió Shizuo amenazando a Shinra mientras apretaba los dientes y ponía un puño cerrado delante de la cara de su amigo.

\- Solo era una broma. No seas tan susceptible – se disculpó Shinra extendiendo sus brazos para separar su cuerpo del de Shizuo. Luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió a acercarse a su rubio amigo –. ¿Era Bécquer?

\- Sí, Rima XXXIX.

\- No sabía que te gustara la poesía.

\- Bueno, no…

 _antes que el sentimiento de su alma,_

 _brotará el agua de la estéril roca._

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, interrumpiendo la conversación de Shinra y Shizuo y silenciando al grupo de chicas. Izaya entró en la clase y se sentó en su silla, comenzando a sacar el material para la siguiente clase. Antes de que las chicas pudieran abordarle a preguntas, el profesor abrió la puerta y la clase comenzó. El profesor abrió su libro, pasó algunas páginas y se dio la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra. Pero ninguno de los alumnos prestaba atención a las explicaciones. Todos estaban pendientes de la figura de Izaya. Este, extrañamente, era ajeno a todas las miradas que recaían sobre él y se dedicaba a garabatear en su cuaderno. Shizuo era el único que ignoraba deliberadamente todo lo que hacía Izaya. ¿Por qué iba a importarle su mayor enemigo? Prefería concentrarse en la clase y tomar apuntes para no suspender el próximo examen. El profesor, que había notado el extraño silencio que reinaba en la clase, ya que era casi imposible conseguir tranquilidad cuando los dos alumnos más problemáticos (aunque cada uno a su manera) de toda la Academia estaban juntos en el mismo lugar, se giró para ver cómo todos sus estudiantes ignoraban su clase y se dedicaban a mirar a Orihara Izaya, el cual parecía no darse cuenta y continuaba destrozando su cuaderno a base de extraños círculos. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y borró lo que había escrito, decidiendo continuar con su clase. Varios minutos después, el profesor se cansó de la actitud de los estudiantes y, fijando su mirada en Izaya, habló:

\- Orihara-kun, ¿sería tan amable de resolver este problema?

El silencio volvió a reinar en la clase y esta vez Shizuo desvió la mirada para centrarla en su némesis. Izaya continuaba pintando distraídamente una hoja que ya no tenía ningún trozo blanco.

\- Orihara-kun, ¿tiene algún problema para salir a la pizarra? – insistió el profesor.

Shinra arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y la partió por la mitad. Arrugó esa mitad y, con una excelente puntería, se la lanzó a Izaya, acertando en su sien derecha. El moreno reaccionó y levantó la mirada de su mar de rayas.

\- ¿Y bien, Orihara-kun? ¿Va a resolverlo?

Izaya miró largamente el problema que estaba escrito en la pizarra y, apoyando sus palmas en la mesa, se levantó. Se dirigió hacia la pizarra y cogió la tiza que el profesor le ofrecía, comenzando a resolver el problema. Cuando ya llevaba la mayor parte resuelta, se paró abruptamente. Apoyó la frente en la pizarra y cerró los ojos, bajando lentamente su brazo pero sin llegar a soltar la tiza.

\- ¿Alguna dificultad, Orihara-kun?

\- No… – respondió débilmente volviendo a alzar el brazo para continuar escribiendo.

Un dolor punzante en la sien le sorprendió pero, aún así, continuó con el ejercicio. El dolor siguió molestándole y, unos segundos después, se intensificó, provocando que su visión se tornara borrosa por momentos. Su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerza poco a poco, pero Izaya se resistía a desmayarse. Aun así, a pesar del gran esfuerzo que puso por no perder la consciencia, no pudo evitar derrumbarse por completo. Todo se volvió negro, sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse y, finalmente, se desplomó dejando una raya vertical en la pizarra con la tiza.

Las clases habían terminado por fin y Shizuo se encontraba recogiendo las cosas de su taquilla. Shinra se acercó a él corriendo y le enseñó un avión de juguete.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

\- Un avión de juguete, ¿no se ve?

\- Es horrible.

\- ¡Qué cruel! ¡Iba a regalárselo a Mairu-chan!

\- ¿Mairu-chan?

\- ¡Sí! Una de las hermanas de Izaya. Le encantan estas cosas. Un conocido mío le ha hecho algunos arreglos así que pensaba en ir a la azotea para probarlo.

\- Diviértete.

\- ¡Espera Shizuo! ¡Acompáñame!

\- Eres molesto.

\- ¡Por favooooooor! ¡Aaaaaaanda! No te cuesta nada… ¡Shizuoooooo!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Está bien!

\- ¡Eres un gran amigo!

Shizuo y Shinra subieron las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. Shinra iba delante y dando pequeños saltitos mientras que Shizuo le seguía arrastrando los pies, visiblemente molesto. Cuando Shinra abrió la puerta de la azotea, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó.

Shizuo, al oír la pregunta de Shinra, pensó que tal vez alguna pareja había subido a la azotea para declararse o para buscar algo de intimidad. Por ese motivo comenzó a darse la vuelta para marcharse pero cambió de idea cuando vio cómo Shinra salía a la azotea _._

 _"_ _¿Entonces por qué demonios pregunta si está interrumpiendo cuando va a hacerlo de todos modos?"_

Shizuo puso los ojos en blanco y le siguió.

\- Oi Shinra. No deberí…

Shizuo se calló cuando vio a la "pareja" a la que supuestamente estaban interrumpiendo. Sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared se encontraba Kadota. A su lado, y con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, estaba Izaya. La situación le resultó tremendamente incómoda y lo fue más aún cuando Izaya abrió los ojos y sus miradas coincidieron. A esas alturas, el moreno ya sabría lo que había pasado.

\- Shinra, eres muy ruido…

Carmesí y ámbar se encontraron, provocando que Izaya no pudiera terminar de quejarse respecto a su amigo. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y la centró en el suelo gris de la azotea. Solo con mirar los ojos de Shizuo había recordado irremediablemente lo que Kadota le había contado.

\- Tranquilo. No molestaremos mucho – dijo Shinra. Pero Izaya ya no le escuchaba.

 _Izaya se desplomó sonoramente en el suelo, la tiza rodó de su mano hasta los pies del asombrado profesor. Segundos después, se oyó el chirriante sonido de una silla al ser arrastrada. Todos se giraron en la dirección del ruido y observaron boquiabiertos cómo Shizuo se levantaba y se acercaba rápidamente al cuerpo desmayado de Izaya. El joven rubio cogió en brazos a su enemigo y se dirigió a la puerta de la clase._

\- _Le llevaré a la enfermería – dijo mientras abría la puerta sin molestarse en dar la cara al profesor._

 _Una vez que Shizuo llegó a la enfermería llamó a la puerta un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Finalmente se cansó de esperar y decidió entrar, encontrando la habitación vacía. La recorrió con la mirada para asegurarse de que había visto bien y no había nadie y dejó a Izaya en una de las camas. Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del chico moreno. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y se alborotó los rubios cabellos en señal de frustración. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo único que le quedaba era arrepentirse. Sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. Cuando vio a Izaya más pálido de lo que normalmente solía ser, sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al que no le dio mucha importancia. Cuando casi se había caído de la silla, el dolor se incrementó y, cuando finalmente colapsó en la clase, el malestar era tan insoportable que su cuerpo reaccionó solo y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía al moreno cogido en brazos. Era la primera vez que sentía un sentimiento como aquel. Bueno, realmente ya lo había sentido. Siempre que Kasuka llegaba tarde a casa o se ponía enfermo, notaba una punzada en el pecho. Pero esta era la primera vez que lo experimentaba con la pulga y también la primera vez que le había dolido tanto. Preocupación. Así se llamaba el malestar que se había apoderado de él. No podía creerse que se hubiera preocupado por Izaya. Tal vez era como aquello que decían de "no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Tal vez no sabía que se preocupaba por Izaya hasta que este le había dado motivos suficientes para hacerlo. Sacó la cabeza del muro protector que había hecho con sus manos y miró al chico que yacía tumbado a su lado. Su cabello azabache contrastaba con la blancura de la almohada y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Una ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana, provocando que las blancas cortinas se movieran suavemente y que algunos mechones resbalaran por la frente de Izaya, tapándole los ojos. Shizuo extendió su mano y se los retiró con cuidado, rozando a su paso la suave piel de su frente. Sus dedos se movieron como si tuvieran vida propia y acariciaron el rostro de Izaya desde la sien hasta la barbilla. Apoyó una mano en el colchón y se inclinó lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras dejaba que sus labios rozaran levemente los de Izaya. Después se separó y miró sus ojos cerrados._

\- _Oi, pulga. Despierta… – susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios._

 _Sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta pero, aún así, esperó unos segundos en la misma posición antes de erguirse completamente. Nada más hacerlo, alguien abrió la puerta. No se giró pensando que sería la enfermera, por ese motivo se sorprendió bastante cuando notó una mano en su hombro._

\- _Kadota… – susurró al reconocer al chico._

\- _¿Qué tal está?_

\- _Sigue dormido como ves. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

\- _Las clases ya han terminado._

 _Shizuo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró el reloj de la enfermería, descubriendo que ya eran las dos y media._

\- _¿Por qué no te vas ya? Llevas tres horas ahí sentado. Yo me quedo hasta que se despierte._

\- _Tampoco es que estuviera esperando a que abriera los ojos – dijo Shizuo levantándose –. Nos vemos mañana._

\- _Adiós._

 _Unos minutos después, Izaya abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de enfocar y reconocer el techo blanco que le daba la bienvenida._

\- _Al fin despiertas._

 _Izaya giró la cabeza, siguiendo el sonido de la voz, y se encontró cara a cara con Kadota._

\- _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?_

\- _Pues supongo que tres horas._

\- _¿Supones?_

\- _Acabo de llegar – respondió Kadota encogiéndose de hombros._

\- _¿Hm? – Izaya levantó una ceja, visiblemente confundido._

\- _Shizuo es el que te ha traído. Acaba de irse hace unos minutos._

\- _¿Shizu-chan? ¿Entonces…?_

\- _¿Entonces qué?_

\- _No, nada._

 _Izaya se llevó dos dedos a los labios ante la mirada de confusión de Kadota. ¿Aquella calidez que había sentido en los labios había sido real? ¿Y las caricias que había notado en su rostro también? ¿Acaso había sido…? No. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas. Sí, eso era. Solo imaginaciones._

\- _Ne, Dotachin. Me apetece ir a la azotea. ¿Me acompañas?_

Los pensamientos de Izaya fueron abruptamente, o por fortuna según se mire, interrumpidos. Algo duro chocó contra su cabeza, provocando que se irguiera rápidamente y se quedara sentado en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó cogiendo el avión de juguete.

\- ¿Tú también, Izaya? ¡Es un avión!

Izaya le dio vueltas al juguete y después se lo lanzó a Shinra. El chico intentó cogerlo al vuelo pero se le escapó y acabo golpeando el frío suelo de piedra.

\- ¡Cuidado Izaya! ¡Se lo iba a regalar a Mairu-chan!

\- ¿A Mairu? Haz lo que quieras.

Izaya volvió a acomodarse en el regazo de Kadota y cerró los ojos. Shizuo, al ver eso, sintió de nuevo una punzada en el pecho. Sin embargo, esta era muy diferente a las anteriores. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Kururi asomó la cabeza. Kadota, Shizuo y Shinra la miraron sorprendidos, ya que su rostro, normalmente impasible, mostraba pequeños trazos de agitación y preocupación. Izaya abrió uno de sus rojizos ojos, miró largamente a su hermana y volvió a cerrarlo.

\- ¿Aún seguís aquí?

\- Iza-nii – susurró ella saliendo a la azotea.

Su falda estaba polvorienta y un poco rasgada y tenía una herida en la rodilla.

\- ¡Kururi-chan! ¡Estás sangrando!

\- Solo es un rasguño – dijo Izaya sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Pero podría infectarse! – gritó Shinra sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzando a limpiarle la herida.

Izaya se encogió de hombros, provocando que Shizuo se enfadara.

 _"_ _¿Cómo demonios he podido preocuparme antes por él? Sigue siendo el mismo bastardo incluso con su familia"._

\- Oi, pulga. Es tu hermana.

\- No me digas, Shizu-chan. Gracias por la información – respondió Izaya sarcásticamente.

 _Sé que en su corazón, nido de sierpes,_

 _no hay una fibra que al amor responda;_

Shizuo le lanzó una mirada gélida pero, antes de que pudiera gritarle, Shinra habló:

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Kururi-chan? ¿Y dónde está Mairu-chan?

\- Allí – respondió Kururi señalando al frente.

Todos siguieron la dirección de su dedo, incluso Izaya volvió a abrir un ojo. Caminando descuidadamente por el muro que servía de barandilla para la azotea se encontraba una Mairu sonriente.

\- ¡Mairu-chan! ¿Q-qué haces ahí? ¿Cómo has subido? – Shinra estaba realmente agitado, mientras que Izaya permanecía tranquilo. Como si su hermana no estuviera en peligro de caerse en cualquier momento.

\- ¡He subido haciendo parkour como Iza-nii!

\- ¡Bájate de ahí! ¡Izaya, dile algo!

\- Es su problema. Ella es la que está arriesgando su vida de forma voluntaria.

\- ¡Tienes el corazón frío, Iza-nii!

Mairu suspiró y adelantó un pie para saltar a la azotea pero, justo en ese momento, una ráfaga de aire sopló, haciéndola retroceder un poco instintivamente. Su pie izquierdo se quedó sin piedra sobre la que apoyarse y resbaló.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh!

\- ¡Mairu-chan! – gritó Shinra pero, a pesar de haber sido el primero en mostrar su preocupación, Izaya fue el primero en acercarse corriendo al borde.

\- ¡Iza-nii! – gritó Mairu mientras intentaba desesperadamente no soltarse del saliente de la ventana.

Izaya apoyó las manos en el muro y, de un salto, se sentó en él con los pies colgando en el vacío.

\- ¡Izaya! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué haces? – gritaba Shinra cada vez más angustiado.

\- Salvar a mi hermana – respondió antes de retirar las manos de la piedra y dejarse caer.

Izaya aterrizó con fuerza en el canalón, que se movió un poco, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Pegó la espalda a la pared y así consiguió estabilizarse. Se agachó lentamente y, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo, la clavó con fuerza en la pared.

\- ¡Mairu! – gritó.

La niña levantó la cabeza y, al reconocer a su hermano, una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

\- ¡Iza-nii!

\- Escucha Mairu – dijo con una falsa tranquilidad –, tienes que soltarte de una mano y dármela.

\- No puedo. Si lo hago me caeré – comenzó a sollozar ella.

\- Confía en mí. Te cogeré.

Mairu miró los ojos carmesí de Izaya y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Apretó fuertemente el saliente con la mano izquierda y comenzó a soltar la derecha. Cuando la hubo soltado del todo, extendió su brazo hacia Izaya. Entonces su mano izquierda perdió fuerza y se soltó pero, antes de que pudiera caer, Izaya agarró su muñeca. Tiró de ella con fuerza y pronto notó los pequeños brazos de Mairu rodearle la cadera. Izaya volvió a pegar la espalda a la pared y después apoyó la cabeza. Con su mano derecha se agarraba a la navaja y con la otra impedía que Mairu pisara el canalón. Cuando hubo colocado los pies en los lugares que más seguros le parecieron, llamó a Shinra. Este se asomó rápidamente, junto con Kadota y Shizuo. Izaya agarró a Mairu de la cintura y la alzó sobre su cabeza para que Shinra pudiera alcanzarla. Una vez que vio que estaba a salvo, dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- ¡Izaya! ¡Ya puedes subir! – le gritó Shinra asomándose de nuevo.

\- ¿Una ayuda? – ofreció Kadota tendiéndole una mano.

Izaya esbozó una media sonrisa y volvió a suspirar de nuevo. Extendió el brazo y, cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de rozar los de Kadota, el canalón se vino finalmente abajo. Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que sus pies no estaban apoyados en nada. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer y, al ver los rostros de horror de sus hermanas y sus compañeros, cerró los ojos. Entonces notó algo cálido que le envolvía y después llegó el impacto. Aunque no fue tan doloroso como esperaba. Abrió los ojos y vio a su lado un cuerpo boca abajo.

 _"_ _No puede ser. No es posible. ¿Verdad?"_.

Izaya se acercó al cuerpo y le giró despacio. Una brecha situada en su frente sangraba abundantemente, manchando su rubio cabello.

\- ¿Shizu…chan?

El chico no le respondió. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y su herida sangrando.

\- Oi, Shizu-chan. Levanta y deja de hacer el idiota.

Shizuo continuó callado.

\- ¿Por qué no respondes Shizu-chan?

Izaya le miró y se acercó gateando a él. Le agarró de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearle, sin obtener ninguna reacción por parte del rubio. Con manos temblorosas le retiró el cuello de la camisa y colocó el índice y el corazón en su piel pero, antes de que pudiera comprobar si estaba vivo o no, notó algo en su pecho que le alejaba del cuerpo del rubio. Izaya miró a Shizuo y vio cómo este se incorporaba y se quitaba el polvo de la chaqueta del uniforme.

\- Shizu-chan… ida – susurró Izaya.

Shizuo le miró con una expresión confundida en el rostro y se llevó una mano a la cara para limpiarse parte de la sangre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eres una bestia estúpida.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Así me agradeces que haya salvado tu asquerosa vida? ¡Eres una maldita pulga desagra…! – comenzó a gritar Shizuo, pero se paró al fijarse detenidamente en Izaya.

El joven moreno estaba cabizbajo y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, por lo que Shizuo solo podía ver cómo apretaba con fuerza los dientes. Sus manos, cerradas en puños, estaban apoyadas en sus muslos. Shizuo le miró de arriba abajo y se sentó en la misma posición que él, con las piernas cruzadas.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó al ver cómo Izaya comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Salvarme, estúpido monstruo!

\- Si hubiera sabido que ibas a insultarme, habría dejado que te aplastaras como el insecto que eres.

\- Creí que estabas muerto.

\- Siento decepcionarte.

Shizuo cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en el suelo para ayudarse a levantarse pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, unos brazos le rodearon el cuello, impidiéndoselo.

 _"_ _Supongo que tendré que ir a la enfermería… ¿pero qué…?"._

Shizuo abrió los ojos y se encontró con un tembloroso Izaya que le abrazaba fuertemente. Su frente estaba apoyada en la curvatura de su cuello y, cuando el joven rubio sintió algo húmedo resbalar por su piel, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa _._

 _"_ _¿Está llorando?"._

\- Oi, Izaya. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Shizuo agarró a Izaya por los hombros y trató de apartarle, pero el chico moreno se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

\- Si… si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto – dijo Shizuo dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

 _"_ _Si es una broma, no podré soportarlo. No sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte entre mis brazos de esta forma pero… tú no sientes lo mismo que yo. Siempre seré un monstruo, ¿verdad?"._

\- No te atrevas a morir sin mi consentimiento, Shizuo – susurró Izaya antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

\- Rápido. Llévale a la enfermería para que descanse.

\- ¿Quieres que te limpie la herida, Shizuo?

\- No, está bien.

\- ¿Seguro? Parece profunda.

\- ¡He dicho que está bien!

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Iza-nii?

\- Yo quiero quedarme con él.

Izaya captaba voces lejanas pero todo permanecía negro. No sabía muy bien dónde se encontraba, hasta que oyó un portazo y después notó que su cuerpo tocaba algo mullido. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y, una vez que se acostumbraron a la luz, reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba: la enfermería. Oyó pasos que se acercaban a él y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No se sentía con ánimos de responder a las absurdas preguntas que le haría la enfermera.

\- Despierta Izaya. Por favor – escuchó que susurraba Shizuo.

Ahora mucho menos quería abrir los ojos. Nada más escuchar su voz, había recordado ese abrazo tan desesperado que le había dado al rubio. No sabía cómo mirarle a la cara, por eso su mejor opción fue simular que seguía desmayado. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba _._

 _"_ _¡Estúpida bestia impredecible!"._

Los labios de Shizuo presionaron suavemente los suyos, haciendo que abriera finalmente los ojos y le apartara de un empujón.

\- ¡Eres un mal…! – comenzó a gritar Izaya enfadado y ligeramente ruborizado. Pero no pudo terminar su insulto, ya que Shizuo volvió a capturar sus labios.

Izaya retrocedió en la cama hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, pero en ningún momento Shizuo separó sus labios de los suyos. Al oír el sonido que provocó la espalda de Izaya al golpear contra la pared, Shizuo apoyó un brazo a un lado de la cabeza del moreno, mientras que con el otro mantenía el equilibrio sobre la cama. Aprovechando esa posición, se inclinó aún más sobre él y profundizó el beso, obligando a Izaya a abrir la boca para poder introducir su lengua. Izaya se separó entonces de la pared y se sentó a horcajadas encima de Shizuo mientras enredaba sus dedos en el suave cabello rubio. El beso continuó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y no tuvieron más remedio que separarse para coger aire.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir que era? – preguntó Shizuo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Un maldito monstruo – respondió entre dientes.

Shizuo le miró fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

 _"_ _Esas chicas tenían razón. Sus ojos son realmente hermosos"._

Al ver la gélida mirada de Izaya paró abruptamente, se acercó más a él, si es que aún era posible, y colocó una mano en su entrepierna. Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron de par en par y, cuando Shizuo comenzó a acariciarle por encima de la ropa, intentó separarse de él. Ante esta reacción, Shizuo aprisionó ambas muñecas de Izaya con una mano y le tumbó en la cama, colocándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué vas a…?

Su pregunta quedó interrumpida cuando Shizuo bajó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer su miembro, que pronto reaccionó y se hizo evidente en sus pantalones. La cabeza de Shizuo se dirigió a la oreja de Izaya y, después de lamer su lóbulo, susurró:

\- Tú eres una pulga pervertida.

\- Mira… quien fue… a hablar – dijo Izaya entre jadeos rozando con su rodilla la erección de Shizuo.

El rubio soltó un pequeño gemido, haciendo que la excitación de Izaya aumentara. Se separó un poco de él y, con manos hábiles, le desabrochó el cinturón. Rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior y volvió a estimular con su lengua el miembro de Izaya. Ahora que la ropa ya no era un estorbo, el placer que sentía Izaya era aún mayor. Cuando Shizuo metió su miembro completamente en su boca, se llevó una mano a los labios para ahogar sus gemidos.

\- Ngh…

Shizuo lamió desde la punta de su miembro hasta su ombligo y después se dirigió directamente a sus labios. Unos segundos después, rompió el beso y, agarrando a Izaya de las caderas, le colocó en la misma posición en la que se encontraban al principio. Con una media sonrisa, el rubio colocó tres dedos delante del rostro de Izaya. Este sonrió pícaramente y se inclinó para lamer los dedos. Cuando estuvieron completamente ensalivados, Shizuo los dirigió hacia la entrada de Izaya e introdujo uno. El chico moreno se tensó un poco pero no sintió mucho dolor. Shizuo introdujo el segundo y comenzó a moverlos, sacándole a Izaya algún que otro gemido de dolor. Cuando entró el tercero, las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de los rojizos ojos de Izaya, pero terminó por acostumbrarse. Shizuo sacó los dedos y levantó ligeramente a Izaya por las caderas para luego dejarle caer suavemente. La punta de su miembro rozó la entrada de Izaya y, antes de dejarle bajar por completo, le miró buscando su aprobación. Izaya asintió y se acercó al oído de Shizuo.

\- Demuéstrame que eres un monstruo en cualquier cosa que hagas – le susurró provocadoramente.

Shizuo esbozó una media sonrisa y se abrió paso con fuerza en el interior de Izaya. El chico moreno mordió el cuello de Shizuo para ahogar el grito de dolor que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. Izaya comenzó a moverse y, aunque en un principio le resultó tremendamente doloroso, terminó por acostumbrarse y todo el dolor que había sentido fue sustituido por un enorme placer. Izaya gimió con fuerza cuando Shizuo tocó un punto sensible. Al oír ese gemido, Shizuo dirigió todas sus embestidas a ese punto, provocando que Izaya no pudiera acallar su voz y que llegara al éxtasis antes de tiempo. La entrada de Izaya se contrajo y sus paredes apretaron el miembro de Shizuo, que llegó también al éxtasis llenando el interior de Izaya. El rubio salió de Izaya y se recolocó la ropa. Mientras tanto, el chico moreno se terminó de vestir y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Shizuo se sentó a su lado y pronto sintió cómo unos brazos rodeaban su cintura. Izaya apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Shizuo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Shizu-chan, ¿tú…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Shizuo se agachó y le besó. Pero esta vez fue diferente a las anteriores. Con ese beso pretendía transmitirle a Izaya sus verdaderos sentimientos y, con la rapidez con la que el chico moreno percibía las emociones, sabía que no tendría que decírselo con palabras.

\- Te odio mucho, Shizu-chan – dijo Izaya antes de que el sueño se apropiase de él.

Shizuo acarició sus suaves cabellos azabaches y depositó un beso en su frente.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustas más así que cuando te empeñas en llevar tu máscara.

 _"_ _¿Y sabes otra cosa? …Creo que te amo"._

Shizuo sonrió mientras observaba el rostro durmiente de Izaya y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Shinra: era realmente atractivo.

 _que es una estatua inanimada…, pero…_

 _¡es tan hermosa!_


	2. Extra

**Un pequeño extra para celebrar el final de mi tortura (entiendase: examenes)**

* * *

EXTRA

Una melodía parecida a unas campanas resonó en una habitación de grandes ventanales. Un bulto se removió bajo las blanquecinas sábanas de una cama situada a unos metros de esos ventanales de transparentes cristales. El suave sonido de las campanas se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer, volviendo a surgir pocos segundos después. Las campanas siguieron sonando y desapareciendo hasta que, a la tercera vez, una mano salió de entre el lío de sábanas y comenzó a tantear por la mesilla de noche hasta que dio con el molesto objeto. El bulto volvió a removerse y acabó por caerse sonoramente de la cama, con las sábanas aún cubriéndole. Algunas patadas y manotazos fueron suficientes para que un joven hiciera su aparición por debajo del lío de sábanas que se había formado en el suelo. El chico recorrió con ojos cansados la habitación y, una vez que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo, se levantó lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El joven moreno sintió la tentación de volverse a recostar en su mullido colchón, pero el sonido de las campanas le sacó de golpe aquellos pensamientos. Comenzó a revolver entre las sábanas y rescató el despertador de aquel mar blanquecino, apagándolo una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos. Antes de volver a dejarlo en la mesilla, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El chico abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó su móvil, lo encendió y comprobó que la hora que marcaba el despertador estaba bien. Eran las ocho de la mañana. De un sábado. ¿Por qué demonios se habría puesto el despertador tan pronto? Y además en un día en el que no tenía que madrugar para ir al instituto…

 _"_ _Ah, claro"._

Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar?

A las nueve tenía…

Su rostro se encendió nada más pensar en ello.

A las nueve tenía una cita con Shizuo.

El chico se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Dejó que el agua corriera y resbalase por su cuerpo, llevándose el cansancio y trayéndole a su vez los recuerdos de la semana pasada.

 _Al ver que Shizuo no salía de la enfermería para avisar del estado de Izaya, los dos jóvenes y las dos niñas se atrevieron a abrir la puerta. Ya esperaban que el joven rubio les gritase, les lanzase algo o tal vez ambas cosas pero, al no escuchar nada, entraron completamente en la habitación. La boca de Mairu se abrió de par en par, la expresión de Kururi permaneció inexpresiva, la sonrisa de Shinra se ensanchó de forma peligrosa y Kadota soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Pero aquella escena valía todas esas reacciones y más. No todos los días podías ver a Orihara Izaya durmiendo tranquilamente recostado en el pecho de Heiwajima Shizuo mientras este le abrazaba posesivamente._

 _Una pequeña luz surgió en la habitación._

 _Kadota se giró para mirar a Shinra y, en vez de ver a su amigo, parecía que estaba contemplando al gato de Cheshire. Aunque un gato de Cheshire con un móvil en la mano y sacando fotos sin parar a los dos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente._

\- _Nunca está de más tener algo con lo que poder chantajear a Izaya – sonrió Shinra a modo de excusa mientras seguía con las fotos._

 _Unos días después, Shinra cumplió lo hablado con Kadota y le mandó a Izaya las fotografías. El chico moreno le amenazó con matarle de las formas más horribles, crueles y dolorosas que se le ocurrieron, pero Shinra se limitó a reírse. Finalmente, ambos consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo._

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL INSTITUTO_

 _La sirena que marcaba el final de las clases comenzó a sonar y los alumnos empezaron a guardar sus libros a toda prisa para salir de allí lo antes posible. Izaya recogió sus cosas más rápido de lo normal y, antes de abandonar la clase, pasó cerca del asiento de Shizuo. El rubio le observó mientras dejaba la clase y fue por eso por lo que advirtió que a Izaya se le había caído un pequeño papel. Lo recogió y se acercó a la puerta de la clase._

\- _Oi, pulga…_

 _Pero Izaya ya había desaparecido._

 _Shizuo frunció el ceño y miró el papel, que estaba cuidadosamente doblado en cuatro, y entonces vio su nombre escrito. Lo desdobló y, después de leer su contenido, su rostro adquirió un saludable color rojo._

\- _¿Alguna admiradora secreta? – preguntó Shinra apareciendo por detrás._

\- _¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! – respondió Shizuo arrugando el papel y lanzándolo a la papelera – Nos vemos – se despidió el rubio._

\- _¡Adiós, Shizuo!_

 _Shinra continuó agitando eufóricamente el brazo hasta que perdió de vista a Shizuo. Entonces se acercó a la papelera y rescató la nota arrugada._

 _"_ _Sábado. 09:00 AM. Puerta principal de la Academia. No llegues tarde, protozoario"._

\- _Ohhhh, así que lo ha hecho – susurró Shinra mirando la nota._

\- _¿Quién ha hecho qué? – preguntó Kadota surgiendo de la nada._

\- _¿Estás libre este sábado? – dijo Shinra ignorando completamente la pregunta de Kadota._

\- _Sí, ¿por qué?_

 _Shinra sonrió enigmáticamente y le dio el papel a Kadota. Este lo leyó y frunció el ceño._

\- _¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con esto? ¿No estarás pensando en arruinarles el día?_

\- _Por supuesto que no, Kadota-kun._

\- _¿Entonces? – preguntó levantando una ceja._

\- _Solo les daremos un pequeño empujón._

\- _¿Daremos? ¿No puedes liarla tú solo?_

\- _Oh, vamos. Será divertido._

 _Kadota suspiró y cerró los ojos._

Todo había sido culpa de Shinra. Ese maldito cuatro ojos cada día tenía ideas más retorcidas. Ya se encargaría de hacérselo pagar. Una sonrisa siniestra se abrió paso en el rostro de Izaya, pero tan pronto como pensó en su venganza su sonrisa desapareció. Cierto. No tenía nada que pudiera usar en su contra. No había encontrado ni una pizca de información con la que pudiera chantajearle. ¡Demonios! ¡Ese maldito idiota tampoco le escondía nada a su querida novia! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a…? La sonrisa volvió a su rostro cuando el plan perfecto llegó a su mente. Pero ya se encargaría de ponerlo en práctica. De momento tenía que salir de la ducha y comenzar a vestirse para su… cita con Shizuo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo ante el hecho de que iba a pasar todo un día a solas con Shizuo. Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y cerró el grifo.

 _"_ _No pienses más en eso. Todo es culpa de Shinra. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para irme antes de tiempo"._

Izaya salió del cuarto de baño y se vistió rápidamente. Vaqueros negros y camisa carmesí, haciendo juego con el brillante color de sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil. Dejó el zapato izquierdo en el suelo y desbloqueó su móvil, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho nada más ver el mensaje que había recibido.

 **Shinra: ¡Disfruta de tu maravillosa cita con tu maravilloso novio!**

Izaya frunció el ceño y comenzó a escribir su respuesta, equivocándose y borrando algunas palabras por el creciente enfado y el ligero calor que recorría su rostro.

 **Izaya: ¡No es mmi noviop! ¡Y no disfrtré! ¡Todo esto es pro tu culpa!**

 **Shinra: Jajajajaja. No eres nada sincero contigo mismo, Izaya-kun :D**

 **Izaya: ¡Cállate!**

Izaya dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla y terminó de ponerse los zapatos. Después volvió a coger el aparato y lo metió en unos de los bolsillos del pantalón.

PUERTA PRINCIPAL ACADEMIA RAIRA 08:57 AM

Shizuo se encontraba recostado en uno de los muros de la Academia, mirando cada dos por tres la hora en su móvil. Había llegado diez minutos antes para evitar que la maldita pulga hiciera comentarios del tipo de: "Llegas tarde Shizu-chan, aunque me lo esperaba, ya que tu cerebro es limitado". Pero, por haber intentado ser puntual, olvidaba que aún quedaban unos minutos para que Izaya apareciera. Guardó de nuevo su móvil en el bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo para evitar volver a cogerlo y mirar la hora por décima vez.

\- Fumar es un mal hábito Shizu-chan

Shizuo se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y soltó el humo lentamente, para después volver a fumar de nuevo tranquilamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el muro.

\- ¿Para qué me has citado? – preguntó Shizuo sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

\- Me apetecía invitarte a dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Eh?

Shizuo despegó los ojos del cielo y giró la cabeza para mirar a Izaya. El cigarrillo resbaló de sus labios en cuanto vio al chico moreno. Vestía unos vaqueros negros, parecidos a los de su uniforme escolar, y una camisa del color de sus ojos con unos pocos botones desabrochados que exponían parte de la nacarada piel de su cuello.

\- ¿Qué?

\- N-no, nada.

Shizuo apartó la mirada y rebuscó en su bolsillo el paquete de tabaco para evitar pensar lo que estaba pensando. Con manos temblorosas se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios pero, antes de que pudiera rozarlo, desapareció de sus dedos.

\- No me gusta el olor del tabaco.

Izaya partió el cigarrillo por la mitad y lo tiró al suelo. Después conectó su mirada con la de Shizuo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Eh? – respondió Shizuo.

\- Que si darías una vuelta conmigo – suspiró Izaya ante la inteligente respuesta de Shizuo.

\- …Está bien.

Izaya esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Shizuo le observó y no pudo evitar pensar que era muy adorable. Rápidamente se llevó una mano a la frente y se golpeó.

 _"_ _Deja de pensar estupideces. Deja de pensar del todo."_

\- ¿Por qué te golpeas? ¿Eres masoquista o algo así? – rió Izaya mirando a Shizuo.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Izaya atrás.

 _"_ _Maldita pulga. ¿Ha venido a invitarme o a provocarme? Si sigue mirándome de esa forma, no voy a ser capaz de contenerme"._

\- ¿Adónde vamos Shizu-chan? – preguntó Izaya colocándose a su lado.

\- Donde tú quieras.

\- Donde yo quiera, ¿eh? – dijo Izaya llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo. Entonces una sonrisa traviesa se abrió paso en su rostro. El rubio sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Tenía un mal presentimiento –. Vayamos al parque Shizu-chan.

\- ¿Al parque? – preguntó un poco asombrado. Tal vez se había apresurado en pensar que la pulga tramaba algo.

\- Sí. ¿No te parece buena idea?

\- No, claro que no. Cualquier lugar está bien siempre que esté contigo – respondió Shizuo sin pensar, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciese en las mejillas de Izaya.

Pero Shizuo tenía razón al pensar que Izaya tramaba algo, ya que el chico moreno le llevó al parque simplemente para camuflar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Después de varios minutos caminando, y habiendo dejado el parque cuatro calles atrás, los jóvenes llegaron a su destino. Shizuo abrió los ojos de par en par y contempló silenciosamente la enorme casona que se encontraba en frente de él.

\- ¿Una casa abandonada es tu manera de pasar un buen día?

\- ¿Por qué no? Puede ser divertido.

\- Nunca entenderé tu sentido de la diversión.

\- No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad Shizu-chan? Aunque, si quieres, puedes irte a casa.

Una siniestra sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de Izaya y el segundo escalofrío del día recorrió la columna de Shizuo. No sabía si era por la atmósfera que rodeaba la casa, por la sonrisa de Izaya o por su compañero mismo. Soltó un suspiro y finalmente se acercó a la puerta de la casa, donde Izaya se encontraba ya intentando forzar la cerradura cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Acaso las pocas neuronas que te quedaban se han muerto? Intento abrir la puerta sin…

Shizuo colocó la mano en el picaporte y la cerró sobre este, destrozándolo bajo su agarre. Con la otra mano empujó suavemente la puerta, que se abrió produciendo un chirriante sonido a su paso.

\- … provocarle ningún daño – terminó Izaya la frase mirando fijamente los trozos del pomo dorado –. Podrías haberla abierto sin romperlo.

Por extraño que pareciese, ya que no iba acorde a sus gustos conocidos, Izaya le tenía una profunda admiración a las grandes casonas de origen occidental. Según él, eran una de las mejores construcciones que sus amados humanos habían hecho.

Shizuo pasó su mirada de Izaya al pomo y después volvió a las esferas rojas que le observaban con un brillo acusador. Aunque en el fondo se sentía mal por haber destrozado aquel pomo tan bonito, no había podido evitarlo. El culpable era Izaya. Si no le mirase fijamente con sus rojizos y brillantes ojos, haciéndole sentir extraño, ni esbozase después aquella odiosa sonrisa que tanto despreciaba, podría haberse controlado. Pero el maldito bastardo le manipulaba hasta sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. O tal vez sí que lo sabía y por eso parecía tan contento. Las diferentes máscaras que Izaya le mostraba sacaban a la luz diferentes sentimientos del interior de Shizuo, y eso era lo que más le enfurecía. No poder controlar lo que sentía.

\- Era eso o golpear tu cara – dijo finalmente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- Ohhhhh, qué considerado. ¿Debería agradecértelo? – decía Izaya burlonamente mientras entraba en la casa y le lanzaba a Shizuo una linterna por encima del hombro.

\- Así que lo tenías planeado desde el principio – suspiró Shizuo encendiendo la linterna y dándole pequeños golpecitos para que funcionara.

\- El primer piso y el desván están en perfectas condiciones, al igual que el bajo donde estamos, pero el segundo tiene parte de las escaleras derruidas y puede ser un poco difícil acceder al tercero. Ahhh, aunque nada es imposible – explicó Izaya levantando el dedo índice en el aire y girándose levemente para mandarle a Shizuo una mirada llena de emoción que le sorprendió un poco e hizo palpitar su corazón.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Nunca entro en ningún sitio sin haberlo estudiado cuidadosamente primero.

\- Lo que tu digas – volvió a suspirar Shizuo mientras se acercaba al moreno – ¿Y bien?

\- Vayamos a curiosear, Shizu-chan – sonrió Izaya de forma traviesa.

Un tercer escalofrío recorrió la columna de Shizuo. No le gustaba para nada aquella idea, pero Izaya no había preguntado. Se había limitado a arrastrarle con él en sus estúpidos pasatiempos. No es que tuviese miedo de encontrarse con alguna aparición, espíritu, espectro o fantasma que perteneciese a algún antiguo habitante de la mansión en busca de venganza por su muerte prematura y claramente no accidental. No. Él era una persona realista y sabía que los fantasmas solo aparecían en las películas de miedo y en los cuentos que su madre solía contarles a él y a Kasuka cuando eran pequeños para que se fueran a la cama a la hora que les correspondía. Pero aquella casa tenía algo. Algo que no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Irónicamente, aquel momento se parecía al día en el que Shinra tuvo la _grandiosa_ idea de presentarle a la pulga. La primera vez que le vio supo que había algo malo en él, algo que le traería problemas. Su mente decidió que era peligroso mucho antes de que el chico pudiera abrir la boca y, cuando habló por primera vez, le odió profundamente. Y después de ese día, en el que se dijo a sí mismo que nunca se relacionaría con Izaya, ahora se encontraba con el susodicho en una abandonada y tenebrosa mansión. Solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de golpearse contra la pared. Pero después recordaba aquella tarde en la enfermería… y las ganas de golpearse aumentaban junto a los deseos de poder lanzarse a sí mismo por los aires.

¿Por qué no se había controlado? Probablemente porque su mente dejó de funcionar en ese momento y era el corazón el que le controlaba.

¿Por qué Izaya se lo había permitido? Seguramente como forma de entretenimiento y para recordárselo todo el maldito curso.

¿Por qué había accedido a quedar con él? No lo sabía.

¿Qué demonios tramaba Izaya al llevarle a un lugar como aquel? Tenía el presentimiento de que su vida sería más placentera sin saberlo.

* * *

\- Ne, ne Kadota-kun, ¿los ves por alguna parte? – preguntó Shinra llevándose una mano a la frente y usándola de visera mientras inspeccionaba la oscura habitación.

\- …Oi. Ayúdame.

Shinra se giró con una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro y se acercó a la ventana por la que Kadota trataba de entrar.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos entrar por la puerta como la gente civilizada? – se quejaba Kadota, limpiándose el polvo de las perneras de los pantalones.

\- Hay que ser discretos. Izaya-kun podría vernos.

\- Si es que no lo ha hecho ya…

\- ¡No seas tan negativo, Kadota-kun! ¡Vamos!

Kadota exhaló un profundo suspiro y dejó que el castaño le guiase por los penumbrosos pasillos de la enorme mansión.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que sabes cómo salir de aquí? – preguntó Shizuo por tercera vez, alumbrando la espalda del moreno que se encontraba unos pasos por delante de él.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Shizu-chan – respondió Izaya.

Su voz sonó completamente segura, por lo que Shizuo le creyó. Si hubiera podido ver su rostro en ese momento, probablemente le hubiese gritado, ya que Izaya fruncía el ceño terriblemente pensativo. ¿Cómo había podido pasar aquello? Había estudiado los planos de la casa hasta sabérselos de memoria. Se los sabía tan bien que, si cerraba los ojos, podía hacer una reconstrucción mental de ellos. Pero había algunas zonas que no correspondían con su imagen mental. ¿Por qué? Nadie sabía que iba a ir a la mansión, exceptuando a sus hermanas y a…

\- Shinra… – murmuró entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vayamos por la derecha.

\- Ah… bien.

Shizuo frunció el ceño un poco confundido. ¿Seguro que iban bien? Izaya continuó andando y girando por donde le pareciese más apropiado. De todas formas Shinra se había encargado de sabotearle los planos, así que nada coincidiría. La próxima vez se guardaría varias copias de seguridad. Después de unas cuantas vueltas sin sentido y en las que Shizuo sospechó que habían pasado por el mismo sitio, llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera con forma de arco apuntado. Shizuo estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando vio cómo Izaya entraba en la habitación. Suspiró y le siguió. Una vez dentro pudieron ver una estancia abovedada llena de… bueno, de nada. Estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de un par de cajas cubiertas de polvo y unas cuantas ratas que se escondían en la oscuridad. Izaya comenzó a avanzar hacia las cajas, haciendo que el suelo de madera rechinase con cada paso que daba. A Shizuo no le gustó nada aquel sonido.

\- Oi, Izaya…

\- No hay peligro, Shizu-chan. Y tranquilo. Si una rata te muerde, dudo mucho que te enfermes. Seguro que eres inmune.

\- No me refiero a eso. No me gusta este lugar. Y el suelo no me inspira demasiada confianza.

Izaya ya se había arrodillado para abrir una de las cajas cuando Shizuo comenzó a quejarse. Se giró a mirarle y vio cómo fruncía el ceño de una forma realmente graciosa y, en cierta manera, adorable. Se levantó exhalando un largo suspiro y avanzó hacia él, olvidando por completo la caja.

\- Está bien. Iremos a otr…

Demasiado tarde.

El suelo cedió bajo sus pies y un enorme agujero se abrió paso entre las carcomidas tablas de madera. Como aquella vez que se lanzó desde la azotea para salvar a su hermana y desde donde se precipitó, una angustia tremenda le invadió. Antes de que su mente se pusiera totalmente en blanco, pensó que la muerte finalmente había dado con él y que esta vez sí que se le llevaría. Entonces notó un tirón en su brazo. El blanco de su mente comenzó a recuperar su color y, lentamente, levantó la cabeza. Se encontró con el rostro enfadado de Shizuo que, a pesar de la expresión que mostraba, se advertía la preocupación brillando en sus ojos. El rubio estaba asomado al agujero a cuatro patas, o eso le pareció a Izaya al principio hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el que impedía que se precipitara era precisamente Shizuo, que le tenía agarrado por la manga.

\- Shizu-chan… – susurró sorprendido.

Ya era la segunda vez que salvaba su vida. ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que le odiaba, que eran enemigos? Bueno, enemigos que… Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Lo que había pasado aquel día en la enfermería tan solo había sido un simple calentón. O al menos esa era la explicación más lógica que le había encontrado.

\- ¡Coge mi mano! – gritó Shizuo estirando el otro brazo y ofreciéndole así su mano.

Izaya trató de alcanzar la mano de Shizuo pero, antes de que pudiera rozarla, la manga de su camisa se rasgó.

Izaya cayó al vacío.

Shizuo se quedó con el trozo de tela carmesí en la mano viendo cómo la figura de Izaya desaparecía en la negrura. Entonces sucedió. Fue como aquella vez. No tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. Se lanzó detrás del moreno.

A medida que iba descendiendo la oscuridad desaparecía, dejando paso a un azul tan brillante como el del cielo, que no tardó en atravesar. Durante unos segundos se quedó sin aire y sintió cómo una conocida frialdad lo envolvía. Inconscientemente alzó la vista y vio la silueta borrosa de Izaya contemplándole desde arriba. Se dirigió hacia ella y el preciado oxígeno volvió a entrar en sus pulmones. Izaya se encontraba escurriendo su camisa sin quitársela y, mientras Shizuo nadaba hacia el borde, se peinó levemente sus empapados cabellos. El rubio apoyó ambas manos en la piedra y empujó hacia abajo, sacando su cuerpo de la alberca. Izaya seguía escurriendo su camisa y maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando escuchó movimiento detrás de él. Se giró y volvió a apartar la mirada rápidamente con un ligero sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – preguntó, tratando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

\- Secarme – respondió Shizuo, dejando su camiseta encima de un par de cajas que había allí apiladas –. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- No, gracias. Así estoy perfectamente.

\- No era una sugerencia.

Antes de que Izaya pudiera replicar nada, Shizuo ya estaba tras él metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa.

\- ¿Qu-qué ha-haces?

\- Estás muy frío.

Shizuo abrazó a Izaya con más fuerza y posó sus labios en su pálido cuello. El chico moreno colocó sus manos sobre las de Shizuo y le impidió seguir levantando su camisa. Después trató de alejarse de él, consiguiendo únicamente que Shizuo le abrazase más fuerte.

\- ¡Apártate! – gritó mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del rubio y ejercía la mayor fuerza posible – ¡De esta forma no voy a entrar en calor!

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Shizuo inocentemente, pero con un deje de burla y un travieso destello en sus ojos almendrados. Era una combinación realmente extraña –. Tu temperatura corporal ha aumentado notablemente.

\- Bueno, eso es por-

Shizuo agarró a Izaya de la cadera y, girándole bruscamente, le calló con un beso. Se separó lentamente de él y lamió provocadoramente su labio inferior, haciendo que Izaya le apartase de él de un empujón.

\- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que coja un resfriado.

\- Creo que puedo arriesgarme.

Shizuo volvió a capturar a Izaya entre sus brazos y se dejó caer sobre una enorme y mullida pila de sábanas blancas. Izaya mantenía el equilibrio gracias a los brazos de Shizuo, que le rodeaban la cintura, y a su propio apoyo en el pecho del rubio.

\- En serio, Shizu-chan. Si me enfermo por tu cul-

\- Oh, cállate.

Los labios de Shizuo silenciaron a Izaya por segunda vez. El chico moreno se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Shizuo mordió levemente su labio inferior. Entonces Izaya olvidó completamente dónde y con quién se encontraba y, cerrando los ojos, abrió la boca para que Shizuo pudiera introducir su lengua.

 _"_ _Supongo que… puedo vengarme de Shinra en otra ocasión"._

Kadota y Shinra, que habían escuchado el estrépito, se encontraban detrás de la puerta entreabierta. El primero apoyado en la pared, negándose a las insistencias de Shinra de observar solo un poquito, y el segundo completamente arrodillado y disfrutando de lo bien que había salido su plan. Sí. Él había sido el que, indirectamente, le había dado a Izaya la idea de ir a la mansión abandonada. También se había encargado de sabotear los planos de la casa que Izaya había conseguido y de, con la ayuda de Kadota, llenar la alberca de nuevo, ya que había tenido el presentimiento de que Izaya entraría en aquella habitación a pesar de estar bastante desvencijada. Por fin sus dos amigos se llevaban bien… o más que bien dada la escena que estaba presenciando.

\- Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado, Kadota-kun.

\- Ya era hora – suspiró el castaño, separándose de la pared y siguiendo a Shinra hacia la salida. Después de dar varias vueltas, se paró cruzándose de brazos –. Dime que no te has perdido.

\- Técnicamente, nos hemos perdido los dos – apuntó Shinra con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Kadota suspiró por milésima vez en el día y, viendo que Shinra era un caso perdido, se limitó a seguirle de nuevo. Dos horas después, lograron dar con la salida.


End file.
